Alexia
by JuliaDuvall
Summary: The Epilogue is up and the story is finally done. New Character introduced. Brennan's little sister comes to town and the GSA want her badly. Emma and Brennan begin a romance.
1. Default Chapter

Alexia  
by   
Julia Duvall   
  
Author's Note: Alexia is the only thing I own besides the plot. I don't own Mutant X.  
  
A seventeen year old girl with long raven dark hair and sweet brown eyes comes out wearing a leather jacket. The jacket complements her hour glass figure.  
  
She slowly takes out a cigarette and smiles at the guy walking towards her. "Hey, Kevin, did you get the tickets to the Jewel concert."  
  
Kevin smiles at her. "I sure did, Alexia. You're going to love it."  
  
"I certainly hope so." She said, then smiled as she saw a restaurant. "Let's get something to drink. I'm very thirsty." Alexia didn't understand why she had been drinking so much water. Maybe it was a result of what happened yesterday, when she flooded the laundry room with her hands. Her hands had water pouring out of them.  
  
***  
"Brennan, are you okay?" Emma sat down besides her friend. She looked at him with a tender smile.  
  
"You ever think about your parents or siblings, if you had any?" He asked her softly.  
  
Emma was a little surprised by the question. "Sometimes, I think about them and wonder if they had other children after me, but I don't think so. I don't wonder about what ifs. What ifs drive you crazy, Brennan." She tried to answer the question honestly.  
  
Brennan looked at Emma with sad puppy dog eyes. "I have a sister. Her name is Alexia. I was thinking because..."  
  
Emma finished his sentence. "because of Jesse and his father."   
  
"Yeah, sort of. I miss Alexia a lot. We were really close." Brennan said as Emma hugged him.  
  
***  
  
"Mrs. Lana Reiber, this is a pleasant surprise. I thought we fired you. I'm glad to see you here." Mason Eckhart told the blonde standing in front of him.  
  
"I recently came upon a new mutant that might interest in you. It's a water mutant. Her name is Alexia Mulwray. She would be nice to bring her over to the GSA, sir."  
  
Eckhart smiled. "Any relation to Brennan Mulwray?" He asked her.  
  
Lana Reiber smiled. Her hazel eyes sparkled with delight. "Yes, she's his sister. Do you want me to apprehend her?"  
  
"Yes, and take this with you." Eckhart told her. He thought this would be deliciously fun. 


	2. Chapter One

Alexia   
Part One  
by  
Julia Duvall  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, I tried to put in more Brennan/Emma, but it didn't work out that way in this part.  
Feedback: Pretty Please  
  
***  
  
"Kevin, did I say thank you for getting the Jewel tickets. I really have wanted to see her for a long time." Alexia sounded so excited.  
  
Kevin smiled at Alexia. "I'm glad. We are going to love that concert. She's got a killer voice and we are going to see her live."  
  
"I know it's going to be nice to take our minds off working for that idiot, Charlie." She put the emphasis on idiot big time.   
  
"Kevin nodded her head. "Hey, it wasn't your fault that Charles got burned. In fact, if water hadn't come out of your hands, he wouldn't have them."  
  
Alexia frowned at him. "Don't mention that accident. I don't understand why water keeps coming out of my hands. Kevin, do you think I'm a freak.   
  
Kevin laughed. "Of course not. You are a person with a good heart. Why don't you go freshen up, Alexia."   
  
Alexia smiled and said. "Order me some lasagna."  
  
Kevin said "Sure thing." He waited till Alexia was out of sight and took out his cell phone. "Mrs. Reiber, we are at Luna Vachon's. A restaurant in lower downtown. Remember, I want my money. Thank you."  
  
***  
  
Shalimar was in the rest room, where she noticed a young girl come into the rest room and then water was coming out of her hands. The girl looked stressed. She looked very sweet. She decided to keep an eye on the girl.  
  
Shalimare saw the girl look up at her. "You have a problem or something. If not, stop staring at me." The girl told her.  
  
"I didn't mean anything by staring. The water coming out of your hands." Shalimar then continued. "I know someone who can help you. I went through this once before."   
  
Alexia gave Shalimar a look of revulsion. "Listen lady, my name is Alexia. I don't need or want your help. Have a nice day." Alexia said walking out of the restroom.  
  
Shalimar knew this girl was heading into trouble. She decided to call Adam and the rest of the team.  
  
***  
"Shalimar, nice to hear from you." Adam said on his phone. "There's a girl named Alexia who is a water mutant. She's got an attitude." He listened attentively.  
  
A few minutes later, he went downstairs, "Emma, Jesse, and Brennan, we've got to go now. If my hunch is right Eckhart will be going after a new mutant who can control water." He told his team.  
  
Emma then got a telepathic flash. "This mutant is very confused, but she's learning how to get it quick."  
  
"Come on. I'll tell you what I know." Adam said hoping they could recruit this new mutant before Eckhart's cronies did something to this girl. 


	3. Chapter Two

Alexia  
Chapter 2  
by   
Julia Duvall  
  
Alexia came back from the restroom feeling refreshed and she smiled at Kevin. She sat down in her chair. "Hmm, the lasagna smells delicious Kevin."  
  
Kevin smiled "It certainly does..." That's when a blonde hair woman knocked him out.   
  
"Kevin." Alexia said looking very angrily at the woman standing in front of her. "Why did you do that?" She disliked this woman vehemently.  
  
"Hello, Alexia Mulwray. My name is Lana Reiber and I've come to offer you a unique opportunity." The woman sat down and began to eat Kevin's lasagna.  
  
Alexia answered sarcastically, "Yeah, I've heard that one before. I really just wanted to sit down and eat some lunch with my friend." Alexia told the woman with disgust.   
  
"Don't be hasty. I know you're different than most people. Your gifts could be of great help to the GSA." The woman told her.  
  
Shalimar didn't like the look of this. This was bad, until Alexia said, "Listen, lady, I'm not interested." She aimed her hands and water came out of them.  
  
Shalimar then grabbed Alexia's hand. "Come with me, if you want to get out of here."  
  
Alexia nodded her head. "Who the hell was that? Who are you?" She saw a bunch of guys in black surround them, when Mrs. Reiber got up again.  
  
Mrs. Reiber looked angry. "You little arrogant fool. Although, I never expected one of Mutant X to show up. Mr. Eckhart will be pleasantly surprised." She said smugly.  
  
Shalimar whispered "Do you know how to fight Alexia?"  
  
Alexia gulped. "Not really well. I know a little self defense." She said hoping that they were able to get out of here in one piece.  
  
***  
Brennan, you might want to relax, when I tell you this. She's caught the attention of the GSA and Mason Eckhart. Her ability is to control.   
  
"Alexia is in town." Brennan was caught off guard by this announcement. "We can't let the GSA get her." He was upset.  
  
Adam then tried to calm Brennan down. "Brennan your sister is being watched by Shalimar. I'm sure nothing will happen."  
  
Emma then grabbed his hand and looked at him. "Brennan, Alexia has Shalimar. What could go wrong?"  
  
Brennan looked at Emma. "Alexia is like a hurricane. A lot can happen. She's very rebellious." He told the group.   
  
Jesse asked, "When was the last time you saw her?"  
  
"My little sister and me haven't seen each other in two years." Brennan then looked at Emma. "She's not what you would call stable."   
  
Jesse then laughed. "You're saying, she's strong willed."  
  
Emma didn't like Jesse's questions. "Jesse, leave Brennan alone. He has just found out about his sister. His sister needs him. She's probably very scared."  
  
Brennan then whispered into Emma's ear "Thanks, Emma. I need you to be here for me now."  
  
Emma whispered back. "It's my pleasure Brennan." 


	4. Chapter 3

Alexia  
Chapter Three  
by  
Julia Duvall  
  
Lana Reiber smiled at Shalimar. "Mr. Eckhart will probably give me a promotion for also bringing in a member of Mutant X."   
  
Shalimar laughed, "You have to beat me, before boasting about your victory." She told the woman.   
  
Alexia ducked the punch. "Now, come on, we can certainly work this out. I just don't want to work for you guys." Alexia then kicked the guy in his stomach and he fell down the stairs. Alexia then got zapped.  
  
"Hey..." Jesse's voice shouted out loud. The rest of Mutant X had arrived and not a moment too soon.  
  
Alexia thought she heard her brother's voice say; "That's no way to treat my sister." She didn't understand what was happening.   
  
She saw all the scumbags go down. Alexia heard a female voice, "Brennan, your sister and the rest of us should get out of here now before the GSA comes back."  
  
"Okay." Her brother said picking her up.   
  
"Brennan..." Alexia said knowing she was safe for now.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later, Alexia woke up in an orange room. She didn't understand what was happening to her. Frankly, she wanted to know where she was exactly.   
  
Then she heard a pair of footsteps coming towards the room. She pretended to be sleeping.  
  
She then heard her brother talking with someone. "Emma, what do you think my sister's reaction will be to the fact that she's a new mutant."   
  
"I think..." The woman known as Emma said to him, Alexia thought to herself. "That she's very awake and listening to us now."  
  
Alexia opened up her eyes and smiled at him. "Hi brother. Wish I could say it was nice to see you again." She batted her big brown eyes at him.   
  
Emma then whispered into Brennan's right ear. "I'll leave the two of you alone." She then slowly gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Brennan looked at his sister sternly. "So, how do you feel, Alexia?"  
  
Alexia grinned at her brother. "Hmm, a little sore. Being zapped was not fun. I see that you have a new girlfriend." She giggled.  
  
Brennan was a little stunned. "Emma is not my girlfriend, Alexia. She's one of my best friends and teammates." He told his little sister.   
  
Alexia smirked. "Yeah, right. It didn't look that way to me, Brennan." She told her brother.   
  
Brennan knew that Alexia was avoiding the issue. "You always did know to duck the questions, Alex. So when did your new mutant abilities start showing up, little sis?" Brennan asked Alexia.  
  
Alexia didn't like the term new mutant., it made her feel like an outsider. "Oh, the water from my hands you mean. Well my hands started shooting water out of them like six months ago in school. I got expelled from school because of it. Mom and Dad well disappeared and left me all alone." She told her brother.  
  
Brennan's jaw dropped about three inches. This was not what he wanted to hear. "Alexia, you got expelled. Oh, you are definitely going back to school." He didn't like being the responsible one.  
  
Alexia rolled her eyes. "My God, Brennan. When did you get so serious about things? Besides, I've been living on my own for a while. I have a job now." She told her brother.  
  
"Alexia, don't give me that bullshit. I feel that you don't take things seriously in life. This is something that is very serious." Brennan hated arguing with his little sister.  
  
Then she saw a man with brown curly hair come in. "Brennan, I see that your sister has woken up. Hello, Alexia, I'm Adam. This is Mutant X."   
  
Alexia liked this guy. He seemed really nice. "What is Mutant X? What is the GSA?"  
  
Brennan didn't like this way his sister was treating this. Adam then put his shoulder. "I think me and Alexia need to talk alone. You two will have many more chances to catch up with one another."   
  
He was disappointed, but Alexia was going to be hard to control. His gut feeling was telling him that this whole situation was going to end badly.  
  
***  
Shalimar saw Emma's face. "Emma, what's wrong?"  
  
Emma looked at her friend. "I look at Brennan and I feel that he's so upset with himself."  
  
Shalimar then whispered, "Brennan needs your friendship Emma. His sister is what you would call a free spirit. She's also very scared right now."  
  
Emma laughed. "How very true. I remember that feeling when I first met the three of you."  
  
Shalimar then smiled. "Yeah, but look at how well that has turned out. Alexia will not be a problem once she accepts this part of herself."  
  
Emma gave Shalimar a half smile. "Yes, but I worry about Brennan. I fear that Alexia is going to be on his mind. She seems like someone who is troubled and is going to have a tremendous impact on Brennan's life."  
  
Shalimar nodded her head. "You have feelings for him, don't you Emma? Tell him how you feel." She told her friend.  
  
"What if he...doesn't want anything more that friendship from me?"  
  
Shalimar then said. "You don't know unless you tell him, Emma. What have you got to lose?"  
  
Emma then cried. "My heart." 


	5. Chapter 4

Alexia   
Chapter Four  
by  
Julia Duvall  
  
Alexia didn't like being treated like she was some fragile piece of glass. She decided to play it cool with this guy. "Hello, Adam. So what's your role around here?" She asked him.  
  
Adam smiled. "You're certainly direct. Well, I'm the leader of Mutant X. I sort of the father figure around here. Being a water mutant makes you very emotional." He told her.  
  
Alexia laughed. "Listen thanks for helping me out. I just want to return to my place, my life. So now that I know I'm a mutant, I'll have to be more careful." She wasn't going to join no super hero team.  
  
Adam tried pleading with her. "Alexia, you don't understand what's going on with your body. Your body is mutating. Not to mention the GSA is after you." Adam told her.  
  
She was annoyed now. "What is it with you people and the GSA? Do you try and find new mutants on purpose? Please, I just want to live my life in peace." Alexia got up when Adam hit her and she landed on the floor.  
  
Adam smiled. "In time, Alexia you will learn to defend yourself from that move and other moves. Now, listen to me, Alexia very carefully. I can help you out. Now, let's get you stabilized."   
  
Alexia was really starting to hate being a mutant. "I guess it's better being with you guys rather than the GSA." She was still breathing hard from the way Adam hit her.  
  
***  
  
"Mrs. Reiber..." Mason Eckhart said in his usual cold voice. "I'm very disappointed in you. The GSA invested a lot of time and money into your training. Where is the new mutant now?" He stared right at her.   
  
Lana Reiber was on the verge of tears. "Mutant X came and interfered with the operation, sir. I didn't expect it. Not to mention that she's a lot more advanced with her powers than we originally thought." She lied to him.  
  
Eckhart then grinned at Lana Reiber. He was going to make her pay. She just knew it. He surprised her though. "Well how do you suppose that we retrieve this new mutant, Mrs. Reiber?" He asked her as though she were a child.  
  
Lana Reiber didn't like failing. She had never failed. "I have an idea. Bring him in." She said on her phone. Two men a few minutes later brought in Kevin, all bloodied up. "This is Alexia's boyfriend, Kevin."   
  
Eckhart pinched her cheek. "I've seen others use this ploy. Make sure it works or you'll end up there." He said pointing to the stasis chambers.  
  
Lana smiled. "Oh, I will definitely succeed." Her voice was oozing with confidence.  
  
***  
Emma looked at Brennan and decided to approach him. "Penny for your thoughts, Brennan." She smiled at him.   
  
Brennan looked at Emma. "My sister has never taken anything seriously. She loves her freedom. Adam and Eckhart are going to represent authority figures. My sister is really clever." Emma could sense the tension in his voice.  
  
Emma then slowly began to rub his shoulders. "I think Alexia is going to have to make her own decisions, Brennan." She continued to rub his shoulders.  
  
"Hmm, that feels good, Emma." Brennan muttered out loud. "I've just been so tense lately."  
  
Emma felt for so bad for him. "Sometimes, family is all we have, Brennan. You have me as well." She whispered like a small wind. Emma didn't expect Brennan's next move.  
  
Brennan grabbed her hand. "Have I ever told you that your more than just my best friend, Emma." Brennan grabbed her tightly and slowly kissed her gently at first, but then it turned real passionate.  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Chapter 5

Alexia   
Chapter Five  
by  
Julia Duvall  
  
Alexia didn't like being on machines, they made her nervous. "So this machine stops my mutations." She asked Adam.  
  
Adam laughed. "Well, your body is in a constant state of mutation. This machine stabilizes your whole body and the systems to a state of balance."   
  
Alexia rolled her eyes muttering, "Great, just what I need. Another reason to feel like a freak."   
  
Adam laughed. "Being a new mutant is just a part of you, Alexia. Don't feel bad. It will just take some time to get use to."   
  
"Fine. Let's get this over with." Alexia sat in the chair hoping she would feel better.  
  
***  
  
Lana Reiber pulled Kevin's head back. "I said to call her, you pathetic little worm." She then dunked his head in water.  
  
He began to cough. "Her cell phone is turn off. I can't reach her any other way." Kevin said hoping that this woman would stop trying to drown him.  
  
Lana then maliciously smiled. "Oh well, guess I'll just have to use Proxy Blue to my advantage. Does Alexia listen to that blue CGI bitch." She asked him.  
  
Alexia occasionally watched Proxy Blue, but this woman was ruthless. "Yes." He answered not wanting to be tortured anymore.   
  
Lana Reiber then kissed his head. "Thank you, Kevin. Clean him up and lock him into a cell." She said to the guys throwing his head back into the water tank..  
  
***  
  
"Hmm, wouldn't you two just look at..." Jesse and Shalimar walked in on Brennan and Emma kissing one another.  
  
"Well, this is certainly a surprise." Shalimar grinned as Emma and Brennan straightened themselves out.  
  
"What's going on?" Brennan asked.   
  
"Is Adam done with Alexia?" Emma wondered how Brennan's sister was coping with all of this.  
  
Jesse said, "I don't think Alexia or Adam are going to be so thrilled when they see this." Jesse turned on the TV monitor inserting the tape.  
  
Proxy Blue came on the screen. "Ever wonder why people don't go downtown anymore? Well, we start with people attempting to abduct other people in broad daylight. Not to mention these people flooded a restaurant. I tell you some people aren't as normal as they seem. Well this guy is missing now. Was he abducted? Is he being held hostage by them? And for what purpose?" Proxy Blue then went dead quiet.   
  
Shalimar's eyes lit up. "That guy was with your sister Brennan. I saw him. He got taken by those GSA scum."  
  
Alexia came out. "Who was captured by the GSA?"  
  
"How are you feeling sis?" Brennan looked at Alexia.  
  
"A little strange, but much better. So who...oh Kevin. We've got to help him." Alexia pleaded.   
  
Shalimar approached Alexia. "Alexia, he was the scumbag that ratted you out to the GSA." She told the teenager, but...  
  
Alexia's eyes began to fill up with water. "I don't care if he sold me out. We can't let the GSA have him." She just wanted to make sure he was safe.  
  
"Fine, but we do this as exactly as Adam says to do it." Brennan hugged his sister.  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Chapter 6

Alexia  
Chapter Six  
by  
Julia Duvall  
  
Mason Eckhart looked at Lana Reiber like she was insane. He had heard her idea and disliked it. "So, you're saying this new mutant will come after your hostage."  
  
Lana in a very respectful tone of voice said, "I suspect that this new mutant will bring Mutant X with her. Why not use that to trap them all?" Lana Reiber suggested to him.  
  
He laughed. "I have to wonder. Are you insane?"  
  
Lana Reiber couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Sir, think about it. Getting rid of Mutant X would solve a lot of the GSA problems."   
  
Eckhart smiled. "Yes, it would."  
  
***  
Shalimar saw Alexia reading a book. "What are you doing there, kiddo?""  
  
Alexia smiled at Shalimar. "Hi, Shalimar. I'm just reading a book. Sometimes, reading helps me think about things."  
  
Shalimar looked at Alexia. "Alexia, Kevin is not a good guy."  
  
Alexia then looked at Shalimar angrily, then looked at her black shirt. "Well, that's your opinion. I really do need to replace this black shirt. So where can I change around here?"  
  
Shalimarr, knew that Brennan's sister was up to something. "Here you go, Alexia." Shalimar handed her a shirt. "Take this shirt. It's black, Alexia. You can change in the hangar deck. No one's in there, I think." Shalimar said with some naughtiness in her voice, Alexia thought to herself.   
  
"Thanks, Shalimar." Alexia said smiling as she walked towards the hangar deck.  
  
***  
  
Jesse looked at Shalimar and Alexia talking. The girl was going to be trouble, but then again the GSA wanted the girl.  
  
The girl would drive Mason Eckhart insane. That was something he would love to see, but Alexia was going into the hangar deck.  
  
He hoped she just wouldn't pull another Ashley Elliot. She was seventeen years old. Jesse doubted that Alexia could pilot the double helix even. Would she attempt doing what Ashley did?" He wondered.  
  
***  
  
"Brennan, what's going on? You seem lost in something. Maybe I can help you."  
  
Brennan looked at Emma and held her hand. "It's my sister. She seems to care about her boyfriend, but Shalimar said he was the one who set her up."  
  
Emma had the same concerned look on his face. "Brennan, you just have to let Alexia make up her mind about her boyfriend."   
  
Brennan shrugged his shoulders. "I guess, but I don't think Alexia knows how serious this can get."  
  
Emma laughed. "Brennan, she's just really young. She doesn't really want to be a mutant. Alexia just wants to have fun and having a boyfriend is part of that."  
  
Brennan smiled at Emma. "Thanks, Emma. I'm afraid that she'll drive the GSA insane, if they get their hands on her or just put my sister in stasis. Alexia hates enclosed spaces."  
  
Emma didn't know that about Alexia. "She's claustrophobic?"  
  
He sort of frowned. "Yeah. She's very claustrophobic, but I want her to be with someone she can trust." Brennan said to his girlfriend.  
  
"Trust is very important, Brennan. I know that I can always trust you." Emma smiled before Brennan and Emma began to kiss each other, like there was no tomorrow as Brennan's fingers slowly went underneath Emma's black skirt as the alarm went off.  
  
Someone had taken the double helix out of the hangar bay.  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Chapter 7

Alexia  
Chapter 7  
by   
Julia Duvall  
  
Alexia knew that Brennan was going to be upset with her, but she didn't care. This thing could drive itself. She found it relatively easy to bypass the security system on this jet.  
  
"Alexia, what are you doing? We will get Kevin out of Genomex." Alexia heard Adam's voice.  
  
"Please spare me. I'm going to rescue my boyfriend. Even my brother is blinded by his love for his new girlfriend. So long, Adam." She said in a calm voice.  
  
"Alexia..." Adam shouted.  
  
***  
  
Lana Reiber could hear Mason Eckhart coming in. She was a feral and feral's had excellent hearing. Lana was reading Machavelli's Prince.   
  
"So, when can I expect this new mutant's arrival?" He asked her.  
  
Lana didn't like her boss, but never the less, he would get his. "All in due time. A cunning enemy always keeps their cool. You go for their heart."  
  
"You learned this I assume by reading that book."  
  
"Yes, I did. I found it quite entertaining. You can learn quite a lot as well." She arrogantly said to Mason Eckhart.   
  
"I hoped this gamble I'm taking is worth the trouble." Eckhart said sternly as he walked away.  
  
***  
  
Kevin knew that he had to get out of here. This place was giving him the creeps. That Lana woman was a real bitch.   
  
She tried to kill him. All because this woman wanted his girlfriend, Alexia. He should have never called or made this deal with this government agency.   
  
Alexia would come for him. She loved him, but he did in a way have feelings for her as well.   
  
He was desperate for money. Alexia was going to be how he paid off his gambling debts. Now he felt like shit for betraying her.  
  
***  
  
Adam couldn't believe that Alexia stole the double helix. She was going to be in a lot of trouble.   
  
"Brennan, your sister has taken the double helix. I think she's going after Kevin. You have to talk to her." Adam pleaded with Brennan.  
  
Brennan glanced at Emma, then gave Adam a frustrated look. "As you can see, my sister does what she's going to do. Alexia is an untamed spirit."  
  
"Your sister is being reckless. She doesn't realize that this could be a trap the GSA could've set up." Shalimar said.  
  
Emma then said, "What about the double helix?"  
  
Adam said, "I have a feeling that Alexia will not find the double helix waiting for her, if she escapes Genomex."  
  
Shalimar then coughed. "We can't let her become the GSA's next victim."  
  
"Hey, this is my sister, we are talking about. She's not a guinea pig."  
  
"We will get Alexia back." Adam told Brennan.  
  
***  
  
Alexia knew that this might be dangerous, but she didn't care. Her boyfriend was in trouble. Besides, she owed that bitch Lana some pay back.  
  
She did love this plane or jet. She discovered that it could camouflage itself. That was going to prove to be useful, when her and Kevin made their escape.  
  
Alexia then brushed her hair back and put it up in a pony tail. She had to look the part of a GSA agent. Those people were scum and they had Kevin.  
  
Thankfully, this computer could make fake ID's. Being miss Alice Mcdonald was a perfect way to get in there.  
  
Alexia smiled as she saw her fake GSA ID. This was going to be so much fun she thought. 


	9. Chapter 8

Alexia   
Chapter Eight  
Julia Duvall  
  
"Okay, Alexia has just landed the double helix. I want you two to make sure that Alexia safe." Adam said pointing towards Emma and Brennan.  
  
"I just hope that my sister doesn't get a subdermal governor placed on her. She would definitely learn a lesson in pain." Brennan had a solemn look on his face.  
  
Emma then said, "Alexia thinks she has all the answers.. I think she has a lot to learn about her powers and her place in the world." She told Brennan.  
  
Shalimar then said, "Love can be the most dangerous passion. Alexia is in love and that makes her dangerous."  
  
Jesse then asked, "Do you think she has a plan to rescue her boyfriend?"   
  
Brennan coughed, "My sister always has a plan, but most of the time they don't work."  
  
***  
  
Alexia walked into the GSA with very few problems. She found that a lot of these people, no new mutants were sheep.  
  
Lana hid in a corner, as she saw Lana talking to some asshole. "Hmm, you smell good you know. I like that in a man." Lana said as she whispered, "Eckhart is an idiot. Kevin will be killed in an hour by me, but I'll have someone else take the fall."  
  
"So where are you keeping him?" Lana's guy asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm keeping him in Unit B." She laughed.  
  
Alexia had to find out where Unit B was now. Then she was going to get Kevin and leave this place.  
  
***  
  
"Hello, Mr. Eagton. I'm Mason Eckhart. So what can your girlfriend, Miss Mulrway do?" He said dunking Kevin's head in the water.  
  
Kevin gasped. "No more. Alexia is an aquakinetic."  
  
Mason smiled. "Aquakintic's are quite rare." Mason smiled. "Why did you sell her out?"  
  
"I had to. You see I have a little gambling problem." Kevin thought that he was going to die.  
  
"Oh well, I must be going." Mason said leaving Kevin all wet and alone.  
  
***  
  
Emma saw Brennan getting on the double helix with Shalimar.   
  
Shalimar said, "Remind me, Brennan to kill your sister."  
  
Brennan then with a frustrated look on his face said, "Don't worry, I want to kill my sister."  
  
Jesse said, "What is it with you Brennan and the woman in your life? They all seem to have a thing for stealing the double helix." He jokingly said.  
  
Brennan looked annoyed. "My sister is a very loose cannon, but I'm going to help her."  
  
***  
Alexia saw a room with what appeared to be stasis pods. She saw marks on the pods and one of them had a number on it.   
  
This place sort of creeped her out. She looked at the guy in it. He looked so peaceful.  
  
Then a guy came in. He smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Malcom Lawrence. You're new to the stasis division."'  
  
Alexia decided to play along. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Lawrence. I'm Alice McDonald. What's the story with patient number zero?"  
  
Malcom Lawrence frowned. "Our job is to make sure that maniac never gets out. He's the first child of Genomex."  
  
Alexia smiled. "What's his power?" She asked.  
  
"He's everything. I've got to go check on something in another section. You really should get familiar with the Genomex complex, Miss McDonald." He said going into another area of the complex, as she left the stairs area.  
  
God, that place creeped her out. Stasis was where she didn't want to end up. 


	10. Chapter 9

Alexia  
Chapter Nine  
by  
Julia Duvall  
  
Author's Note: This was written a little after Blood Ties, but when "A Breed Apart" aired, I decided to give a little time to Gabriel. I have plans for him in the sequel. Alexia didn't know anything about Gabriel, except that he was in the pod, so she felt bad for him.  
  
Alexia was running towards the place where Kevin was being held. Kevin was here somewhere. She knew what section it was, but couldn't seem to get there for some weird reason. This place was like a maze. Alexia hated this. Then she hid quickly as she saw some guards.  
  
The guards had left after two minutes and she was thankful for once. Kevin and her would leave this place and be happy together. Alexia smiled at that thought, then she saw him in a cell. He was sleeping.  
  
Alexia decided to wake him up and get the hell out of here with him. "Kevin, it's me Alexia." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Alexia." Kevin opened up his eyes and let his hand stroke her cheek. "We've got to get out of here. These people are psychotics."   
  
She smiled at him. "Hey, have we ever let anything stop us before. You're right about these people being psychotics, Kevin. I couldn't let you stay here. We are getting out of here." Alexia helped Kevin up.  
  
They slowly opened the door and saw a man with a woman who hit Alexia with her fist and her eyes became sort of like a cat. "Ouch." Alexia said using her hand sending a blast of water at the woman, when the woman managed to flip out of the way at the last second and hit her again.  
  
Then the man spoke. "I don't think so, Miss Mulrway."   
  
Alexia couldn't believe this was the second time that she had been hurt. In time maybe she could focus her powers, but now it was up to using her brain. "You must be Mason Eckhart, the biggest asshole that I've ever met." She said with bravery in her voice.  
  
Mason Eckhart didn't look pleased with her. "I see that you've heard of me. I'm flattered. You and me are going to have a discussion after I have Ms. Reiber take care of you."   
  
Alexia eyes widened and she said, "Okay, I owe her some pay back." She was scared, but tried not to show it.  
  
***  
  
Emma was trying to pick up on where Alexia was in Genomex, but she was getting nothing. It was like Alexia was purposely trying to block her out.   
  
She couldn't believe that her and Jesse were dressed up as GSA guards. Alexia was somewhere in this complex. They had to find her before she got in trouble.  
  
"Jesse, where do you think Alexia is?" Emma asked Jesse. "I can't sense her."  
  
"Is she blocking you?" Jesse paused, then said "She's probably trying to rescue her boyfriend." Jesse commented.  
  
"I can't tell. I hope that Eckhart hasn't gotten to her yet." Emma disliked Eckhart vehemently.  
  
"Hey, this is my sister. I'm in the computer system now. Oh no. They found Alexia." They heard through their DNA rings.  
  
"Where is she?" Emma asked.   
  
"Unit B." Brennan told Emma.  
  
Shalimar and Adam then said through their communciator's, "We are going there right now."  
  
***  
  
Alexia ducked Lana's fist as it hit right through a wall. Alexia then made Lana go right through the floor as she liquified the floor. "Hmm, that takes care of her. Would you like some of me?" Alexia glared at Mason Eckhart challenging him.  
  
Mason Eckhart was scared. "Hmm, that was impressive. I guess I'm not going to be able to get you see things my way." He suddenly took out a gun and shot it at her.  
  
Kevin pushed Alexia out of the way. "Alexia...no."  
  
Alexia eyes filled up with tears. "Kevin, oh Kevin. Why did you risk your life for me?"   
  
Kevin then whispered "Forgive me, Alexia."   
  
Those wore the last words she heard from him. Alexia then kissed him on the forehead. "You're forgiven, Kevin." She closed his eyes. "How could you...." Alexia then had been grabbed by two GSA thugs.  
  
Mason Eckhart then laughed, "Ms. Mulrway, you will learn not to underestimate me. Secondly, your new mutant abilities will be made to serve the GSA." He told her as she was being dragged by two thugs.  
  
"There's no way I'm going to serve you." She said.  
  
"Hey, that's no way to treat a young woman." Shalimar said doing a karate chop to one of the thugs holding Alexia.  
  
Alexia then punched the other thug out. "Man, that feels good." Alexia commented.  
  
Shalimar smiled. "Nice, right hook, Alexia. Are you okay?"  
  
Alexia looked at Kevin's dead body lying on the floor saying, "No."   
  
Adam then said; "Alexia, there's nothing we can do for him."  
  
***  
Emma smiled when she and Brennan embraced one another. "Go to her Brennan. She needs you right now."  
  
Brennan didn't say anything. He just kissed Emma.  
  
To be continued... 


	11. Epilogue

Alexia Epilogue by Julia Duvall  
  
Author's Note: The character introduced in the last part of this epilogue belongs to my friend Ally Lebeau, who gave me permission to use her character. There will be a sequel to this story.  
  
"Adam, so I should be safe in the underground?" Alexia asked him.  
  
"Yes, you will be safe. Trust me, you will be okay." He smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I will learn to control my powers." She laughed at him. "Now, where is my brother."  
  
***  
  
Brennan could feel Emma's fingers touching and caressing his skin with the balm of her hand. "Hmm, that feels good."  
  
Emma then licked his ear. "It should feel good, Brennan. Besides, I think we should make the most of our time together, before your sister leaves."  
  
"Last night was wonderful, Emma." He smiled.  
  
"It was unforgettable, but I think we can improve it." Emma smiled devilishly.  
  
"What do you have in mind Emma?" She then dove under the covers, with Brennan following.  
  
***  
  
A nineteen year old girl wearing a white dress with red flowers on it. She was seriously beaten with a black and blue eye. She was being held by two Genomex agents. The girl was muttering. "I haven't done anything."  
  
"Put her down." Mason Eckhart said with authority. He then lifted the red head's chin up to face him. "Welcome to the GSA, Diana McKittrick." He then put a sub dermal governor on her. She screamed out in pain. "You will do well here."  
  
The End. 


End file.
